


#78 - Challenge

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [78]
Category: DOGS (Manga)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Challenges, Dare, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Notes:Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: challenge, Badou.  No beta.





	#78 - Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: challenge, Badou. No beta.

Badou scrambled to where Heine was waiting. "Yeah, it's those same punks. They're goin' after Nill: they got a buyer."

"Let's give them a surprise. Come on."

Heine led the way over the roofs. The first three jumps were pretty bad but nothing Badou couldn't handle. The fourth one… .

"Heine, dammit!"

The drop was 15 meters, and the alley below was hard pavement and metal dumpsters. The gap was almost 3 meters. Heine, already on the other side, looked over his shoulder and grinned like a rat trap. "Come on, baby: Nill's waiting."

Badou groaned, gritted his teeth, and leapt.


End file.
